


It will be beautiful when the lights go out

by Mickey_kayla



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Day, Love, M/M, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_kayla/pseuds/Mickey_kayla





	It will be beautiful when the lights go out

The cool breeze brushed against my now pink cheeks. As I stepped out of the impala. The snow glistening on  
the frozen floor as the birds sing, their rhythmic tune carrying through the air. The sky  
danced in a montage of yellows and oranges, flowing in an iridescent wave off the  
water. A glass sheet spread in front of me where a rough lake once lived. The beach  
was now hidden beneath think glacier, reaching out toward the water. It was nearly the two  
year anniversary of Cas’ death and this year to I traveled to the the lake where he  
Died. My boots crunched as I walked and my breathes painted the air  
as I soaked up my final moments. When the sun finally set it was quickly replaced with  
sparkling stars as though the Heavens had scattered across the sky. One by one they  
fall each blessed with a wish. They drop to the lake as if they were diving into its depths.  
The water reflecting the snow, a perfect replica of a seemingly impossible moment.  
Cas was right, it will be beautiful when the lights go out. I stare in awe, my eyes  
locked to the sky. A beautiful and rare treat from God. The sight was breathtaking, the  
sounds soothing, an orchestra of lights and colors. I knew in my heart that Cas talked  
to God in Heaven, together creating this moment and though I know beginnings were  
always wonderful there was no avoiding the end. Soon the sky would settle, the birds  
would fly and the lights would dim. I would make my way back to the bunker and lay alone in my room in silence. There would be no more “good morning sunshines” or late night beer runs. Just an empty room still untouched from when he left.  
.But why dread the end when you can enjoy what you have right now, I’ll cherish this moment because life is a gift that’s why it’s called the present.


End file.
